The primary goal of the program is to assist the Indian student in developing a positive self-image and identify and to help him in achieving a successful mode of functioning both in the school system and in the community. Through in-service training providing modern techniques and equipment, counselors achieve a higher level of sensitivity enabling them to assist Indian families in coping with alcoholism. Additionally, continued parental involvement will be nurtured, as well as disseminating information through audio visual techniques and youth-coordinated activities.